Sorry- Sorry
by MinaHhaeElf
Summary: "Kenapa ayah dan ibu belum juga pulang!" / "Mereka sibuk! Ayah tidak akan mengangkat telponmu!" / Oneshot - KyuHae Teuk.
1. Chapter 1

**SORRY- SORRY**

**KyuHae Teuk Brothership Fanfiction**

**Hurt. Oneshot!**

**...**

Tik..

Tik..

Kyuhyun menopang dagu di dasar jendela sambil mengamati, mungkin juga anak ini menghitung jumlah tetes air yang turun kebumi. Minimal yang melintas di kedua matanya. Tapi karena terlalu banyak, ia menjadi lupa ada berapa ratus tetes, atau mungkin ribu. Jendela saja sudah penuh dengan tetesan air, dan Kyuhyun bosan untuk menghitung lagi.

Hujan telah berhenti.

Bocah itu melirik dan menemukan seseorang sedang terduduk menghadap pada lampu belajar yang menyala. "_Hyung_.." panggilnya pada sosok tersebut. Ada kapal terbang kertas di sisinya, lalu ia raih dan ia terbangkan pada sosok _hyung _yang baru saja dipanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyunie?"

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan lambat. Ia melirik ke arah jendela. "Hujan sudah berhenti. Kenapa ayah dan ibu belum juga pulang?"

**...**

Wajah Kyuhyun sendu, menagih sesuatu yang terasa mengiris hatinya. Dicobanya tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun, anak yang bahkan masih menghabiskan waktunya di sekolah dasar itu. Belum mampu mencerna setiap keadaan dengan baik. Hanya mampu menebak dengan nalar anak kecilnya, dan mudah sekali jatuh dalam kebohongan. Dunia anak-anak.

"Ini baru jam delapan malam. Biasanya mereka pulang larut, kan?"

Kyuhyun lalu membetulkan kaos kaki yang selalu ia pakai saat tertidur, memang. "Kenapa ibu juga?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Ia tidak pernah pulang larut malam seperti ayah!" bisik Kyuhyun.

Ada senyum di bibirnya, senyum tapi tidak menenangkan dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahagia. "Ibu harus menemani ayah. Katanya mereka harus bersama-sama.."

Dimatanya Kyuhyun adalah yang utama. Baginya saat ini, Kyuhyun adalah segalanya. Ada tatapan iba ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun bergulingan di atas tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun yang kecil nampak kesepian sehingga buru-buru ia hampiri adik kecilnya itu. "Kyuhyunie bermain saja bersama _hyung_.."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ibu seharusnya sudah membuatkan susu untukku. Aku tidak bisa tidur, Donge _hyung_.."

Donghae membatin. _Benar juga. _Bukankah sudah malam? Ia melihat setumpuk buku yang sejak tadi hanya ia pandangi. Semua tugas sekolah belum selesai. Dan ia lupa bahwa dirinya harus membuatkan susu untuk adiknya, kegiatan rutin yang selalu dilakukan ibunda mereka. Sepertinya Donghae harus mengingat dan harus membiasakan dirinya..

"_Hyung _saja yang buatkan, tapi Kyuhyunie harus janji, kau akan tidur, ya?"

Ada anggukan kecil dari Kyuhyun. Bocah itu lalu menggosokan permukaan kain piyama di lengan pada matanya. "Kau juga harus berjanji akan membangunkanku jika ayah dan ibu sudah pulang.."

Donghae menghela nafas. "Iya, terserahmu saja! Diam dan jangan berbuat yang macam-macam, Oukay?"

**...**

Ketika Donghae telah selesai, dan kembali ke kamar dengan segelas susu di tangannya, Kyuhyun sudah terlelap dengan kaki menindih bantal sedangkan kepalanya tak beralas. Ia mendengus kecewa, lalu meletakan segelas susu itu dengan sedikit ceroboh di atas meja belajarnya. Ada percikan susu coklat mengenai salah satu bukunya, tak Donghae hiraukan.

Tujuan Donghae adalah membenahi tidur adik bungsunya itu. "Kyuhyunie kau bilang tidak bisa tidur bila tidak minum susumu, eoh?" bisik Donghae. Berkata, bergumam tapi sama sekali tak ada maksud untuk benar-benar membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Banyak hal yang Donghae lihat saat tersebut. Dengkuran halus Kyuhyun beserta tidur lelapnya. Damai seolah Donghae tak ingin tidur itu terganggu sedikitpun. Juga masih ada segelas susu coklat yang terletak agak jauh, di atas meja belajarnya. Tanpa sadar Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tubuhnya perlahan sedikit gemetar, lalu air mata tergenang di kedua sudut matanya.

"Jika begini caranya, sama saja kalian mengabaikan kami!"

Donghae terisak pelan dan merasa sangat putus asa, juga tak bisa untuk mengadu kepada siapapun. Pada kedua orang tuanya yang tidak ada? Atau pada Kyuhyun si bocah kecil? Pada dinding-dinding kamar yang dingin? Tidak mungkin. Satu yang jelas, mau ataupun tidak, bagus buruknya, manis ataupun pahitnya harus ia telan sendirian, tidak ada orang lain lagi.

Bunyi detik jam seolah mengejek Donghae yang sedang kesepian. Ia mengambil posisi tidur di samping Kyuhyun dan mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Selimut kecil milik Kyuhyun ia paksakan untuk menyelimuti keduanya. Bahkan tidak sampai menutupi kedua kaki Donghae.

Perlahan Donghae memejamkan erat matanya. Terlalu erat sehingga nampak bahwa ia memaksakan kedua matanya untuk terpejam. Tak ada yang lain yang Donghae inginkan. Hanya satu, untuk saat ini saja.

_Biarkan aku tertidur. Biarkan aku tertidur agar saat terbangun nanti semua mengatakan bahwa hari ini hanyalah sebagian dari mimpi burukku. Yakinkan aku bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi._

Tapi tetesan hujan yang membasahi bumi nampak nyata dengan bunyi hasnya. Semilir angin yang dingin mengatakan, semua benar adanya. Waktu enggan memutar langkahnya untuk kembali. Dia terus menyongsong masa ke depan. Apa yang kau harapkan hanya dengan tertidur selama beberapa jam saja, Donghae?

**...**

"Bangun! Bangun!"

Donghae terusik dengan jemari mungil yang mencoba mengoyak pelan permukaan pipinya. Tidak sakit, hanya saja itu mengganggu. Ia cekal pergerakan jemari itu. "Aku masih mengantuk, Kyuhyunie!" peringatnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Tapi ini sudah siang. Bantu aku menyetrika seragam sekolah. Aku tidak bisa.." rengek Kyuhyun.

Kesal. Donghae berdecak kesal dan masih enggan membuka matanya. "Kenapa aku, sih?! Biasanya kan ib-"

JREG.

Kedua mata Donghae terbuka tiba-tiba di antara rasa terkejutnya. Sangat jelas jika ia terbangun dengan agak tergesa-gesa, lalu ia mengeluh sakit kepala setelahnya. Ugh. Ia mengernyit sambil terbangun.

"Kupikir hanya aku saja yang berfikir ayah dan ibu sudah pulang!" ujar Kyuhyun. "Pantas _hyung _tidak bangunkan aku semalam, jadi mereka belum pulang, ya?"

Sekali lagi Donghae mengusak kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Hatinya juga terasa berat ketika mendengar Kyuhyun mengeluhkan ketidakpulangan kedua orang tuanya. Perlahan ia menapaki lantai yang dingin, dan dengan sedikit lemas mulai beraktifitas.

Dari mulai menyetrika seragam adiknya, Kyuhyun. Membuatkan sarapan dan sedikit merapihkan rumah. Oh! Dia juga membenahi isi tas sekolahnya. Ia juga harus sekolah, ia masih sekolah di jenjang menengah pertama.

"Kau sudah siap?!" seru Donghae di ambang pintu.

Untuk pertama kalinya Donghae tersenyum, melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang kesulitan memakai sepatunya. Anak itu duduk di atas sofa, sedang tubuhnya merunduk untuk meraih kaki-kakinya. Tubuh mungilnya tidak sampai untuk meraih kakinya, sedang kakinya belum bisa menemukan tempat yang pas di dalam sepatu. Kyuhyun sampai mengerang memasukkan sepatunya sendiri hingga bergulingan di atas sofa.

Donghae terkikik geli. Ia tidak jadi mengunci pintu dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun dan membantu adiknya itu memakai sepatu. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau juga belum bisa memakai sepatu sendiri," ujarnya.

"Biasanya ibu yang memakaikannya padaku.."

"Hmm.. jika begitu, mulai sekarang _hyung_ yang akan membantumu, ya?"

Kyuhyun melotot ke arah Donghae. "Benar?" ujarnya kurang yakin. "Kau tidak usah cemas. Ibu pulang sebentar lagi, kan?"

Donghae memberikan senyum terbaiknya lalu mengusak rambut Kyuhyun. Lalu dituntunnya Kyuhyun keluar menuju rumah mereka. Berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah mereka.

"Jangan nakal di sekolah, Kyuhyunie! Nanti _hyung _juga yang akan menjemputmu.."

"Tapi _hyung_ pulang siang, bagaimana _hyung_ menjemputku?"

"Pokoknya tunggu aku hingga aku datang ke sekolahmu!"

"Tidak mau! Itu terlalu lama. Aku akan menelpon ayah agar menjemputku!"

"Ayah tidak akan mengangkat telponmu!"

"Kenapa? Seharusnya mereka sudah pulang sejak semalam. Kau menyebalkan!"

**...**

Kyuhyun dikejutkan dengan pelukan teman-temannya di sekolah. Ada beberapa di antara mereka yang bahkan hampir menangis saat memeluknya. Wajah Kyuhyun nampak tidak mengerti. "Kalian kenapa?" herannya.

Seorang guru, wanita menghampirinya kemudian. "Mengapa Kyuhyunie sudah masuk sekolah?"

Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti. Ia tidak menjawab dan memilih mendekati bangkunya. Ia simpan tasnya. Masih bungkam, ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa teman satu kelasnya masih setia menatap dirinya. Dengan tenang Kyuhyun duduk di bangkunya, dalam posisi cukup rapih. Ia melirik guru cantiknya. "Memangnya kenapa aku tidak sekolah? Ibu bilang aku tidak boleh malas sekolah. Dia akan marah nanti!" jawabnya.

Entah. Kyuhyun terkejut-kejut, karena sosok Ryeowook, teman sebangkunya memeluknya begitu saja sambil terisak kecil. "Kyuhyunie sudah sarapan? Jika belum makan bekalku saja, ya?"

Kening Kyuhyun mengerut tak suka. "Aku sudah sarapan. Kau ini kenapa sih, Ryeowookie?!" kesal Kyuhyun. Ia memandang satu persatu temannya dan menangkap aura duka dari wajah mereka semua. Tapi duka itu, untuk siapa? Bukan untuk dirinya, kan?

**...**

"Donghae-_ya_.. kau sudah sarapan?"

Donghae mengangguk dalam posisi miring karena kepalanya sedang bertumpu seutuhnya pada bangkunya. Ia tidak memiliki tenaga sama sekali, nampak sangat lemas dan tidak bersemangat. Lalu ada jemari yang menyusuri helaian rambutnya.

"Kenapa kalian belum pindah? Kami sudah menunggu.."

Kedua mata Donghae beralih, menatap satu wajah lembut yang tengah menatapnya, memberinya sedikit rasa tenang dan aman. "_Hyung_.." bisiknya. Ia ingin mengutarakan satu kalimat yang panjang, namun berakhir dengan perih yang teramat sangat ditenggorokannya. Seperti tercekat dan menghentikan semuanya.

Kedua matanya memerah, mengumpulkan cairan bening di tiap sudutnya. Donghae sedang menahan tangisnya. Ia mencoba bergerak dari posisinya menjadi terduduk. "Aku masih tidak percaya. Ini.."

"Ssst.."

Orang yang lebih tua memilih untuk menghentikan segala ucapan Donghae, karena ia tahu, pada akhirnya hanya akan berujung pada sebuah tangisan. Seberapa banyak hal yang dikatakan Donghae, semuanya tetap mengarah pada satu hal yang sama. Kesedihan yang teramat sangat..

"Menangislah jika kau ingin. Menangis sekeras yang kau mampu jika itu mengurangi bebanmu. _Hyung _mengerti.." ucapnya sambil memeluk Donghae, lalu memberinya usapan di punggung.

Benar saja. Donghae menangis keras di dalam kelasnya, mengalahkan suasana gaduh di kelas yang memang sedang dalam jam istirahat. Segenap jiwa yang ada dalam kelas tersebut seperti terpengaruh oleh suara tangis Donghae. Mereka terhanyut dalam kesedihan itu. Kesedihan yang telah mereka ketahui penyebabnya.

"Leeteuk _Hyung _aku bersumpah aku tidak bisa memberitahu Kyuhyunie.."

Leeteuk memutus pelukannya. Ia apit kedua sisi wajah Donghae dengan telapak tangannya. Ia usap basah di wajah yang nampak lebih sayu itu. "Jangan begitu, Donghae. Kyuhyun harus tahu. Kau harus membuatnya mengerti.." sela Leeteuk.

"Tapi.."

Cairan merah yang keluar tiba-tiba dari hidung Donghae menghentikan segalanya. Leeteuk memekik keras, terkejut bersamaan dengan suara dering tanda masuk terdengar. "Ya ampun Donghae, kenapa kau menahan sakit, huh?"

Donghae mengusap darahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja.."

Leeteuk mendengus tak percaya lalu meraba kuat kening Donghae. "Tidak! Kau harus menurut padaku mulai sekarang. Jika tidak padaku, mau pada siapa lagi?"

Donghae kehilangan fokusnya. Ia merasa melayang dan tak sengaja menubrukan dirinya pada tubuh Leeteuk. Ia merintih kecil dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Mungkin Donghae tidak menyadari suhu tubuhnya semakin dan semakin tinggi saja. Leeteuk memanggil-manggil namanya dan ia tidak mampu lagi mendengar. Hanya bergumam, itupun tidak terlalu jelas. Apa?

**...**

Ketika terbangun Donghae dikejutkan oleh jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 1. Tidak ada siapapun, dan ia segera menyibak selimut putih dari atas tubuhnya. Donghae tidak sempat berfikir dirinya sedang berada dimana? Apa yang terjadi sebelum ia tertidur tadi? Mungkin sosok Leeteuk satu-satunya yang dia ingat.

BRAK.

Ia sadar ia masih berada di sekolahnya setelah membuka pintu ruangan tempatnya tertidur baru saja. Mungkin itu ruang kesehatan. Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya pada tiap sudut, dan tak mendapati manusia satupun. Ia berfikir, jam satu siang, biasanya para siswa masih belajar.

Oke! Mungkin jam satu siang masih waktu belajar untuk siswa menengah pertama. Tapi untuk anak sekolah dasar, tidakkah itu terlalu siang? Donghae merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

_"__Tidak mau! Itu terlalu lama. Aku akan menelpon ayah agar menjemputku!"_

Donghae sedang mencemaskan Kyuhyun. Jelas-jelas sekolah Kyuhyun seharusnya sudah bubar semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan ia tahu Kyuhyun bukan tipe yang suka menunggu.

Tanpa mempedulikan jam belajarnya, Donghae berlari keluar dari gedung sekolah, tak menghiraukan seorang penjaga sekolah yang meneriaki namanya. Donghae tidak yakin besok dia akan bebas dari hukuman gurunya karena kabur sekarang. Dia tidak peduli dan tidak takut. Hanya Kyuhyun yang menjadi bagian dari ingatannya.

Donghae melupakan taksi, atau setidaknya bis yang akan mengantarnya ke sekolah Kyuhyun lebih cepat. Hey Donghae lupa membawa tasnya dan ia tak memiliki satu lembarpun uang. Maka berlari di atas aspal yang panas menjadi jalan keluarnya. Ia berlari membabi buta menuju sekolah Kyuhyun, adiknya..

Tarikan nafas Donghae nampak kasar dan cepat. Dadanya naik dan turun dengan cepat. Sesekali ia merunduk untuk meredakan lelahnya, tapi itupun tidak berpengaruh banyak untuknya.

Ia terhenyak saat telah sampai, tepat di depan gerbang sekolah yang warna-warni itu. Gerbang sekolah milik Kyuhyun yang sudah terkunci rapat. Tidak ada penghuni sama sekali di dalamnya. Hening..

"Kyuhyunie," lirih Donghae, mulai hawatir. Ia mencengkram erat gerbang sekolah itu.

Tidak mungkin jika Kyuhyun masih berada di dalam sana. Kemungkinan besar bocah itu sudah pulang sendirian. _Sendirian!_ Kata itu membuat wajah Donghae yang sedikit pucat menjadi benar-benar pucat. Susah payah Donghae menelan salivanya, mencoba mengatasi rasa takut yang kini membuatnya merinding. _Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa. Kyuhyun baik-baik saja dan sudah tiba di rumah sekarang.._

Srak.

Donghae memutar langkahnya dengan sedikit lemas. Berharap menemukan Kyuhyun di perjalanan pulangnya. Sangat- sangat berharap. Ia perlambat langkahnya kemudian. Terik matahari di siang itu sungguh membuat sakit di kepalanya bertambah menjadi beberapa kali lipat.

Tepat saat Donghae akan menyebrangi jalanan besar, ia dikejutkan oleh tubuh kecil yang berjongkok memeluk lututnya di dekat lampu lalu lintas. Tihang yang menjadi penyelamat para penyebrang jalan di perempatan jalan tersebut. Donghae terhenyak. "Astaga!" pekiknya. "Kyuhyunie!" teriaknya dengan detakan jantung yang lebih keras.

Hampir saja. Donghae tidak bisa membayangkan jika Kyuhyun menyebrang sendirian. Langkah Donghae menjadi cepat seolah takut tidak ada hari esok. Nafasnya memburu, dan ia langsung berjongkok untuk meraih tubuh kecil adiknya.

"Ya Tuhan Kyuhyunie, sedang apa kau disini?!"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya. Donghae mendapati tangis di wajah adiknya itu dan ia semakin terkejut. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Kyuhyun mendorong dada Donghae sehingga saudara tertuanya itu terhuyung dan jatuh ke belakang. "Pembohong!" jeritnya.

"Eo?" Donghae tercekat, tak mampu menebak dan sekedar bertanya.

"Aku membencimu! _Hyung _berbohong padaku! _Hyung _sudah berbohong padaku!"

Donghae mencoba meredakan teriakan Kyuhyun. Ia bangkit dan mencoba membuat Kyuhyun tenang, namun bocah itu melemparinya dengan tas sekolah dan lalu pergi meninggalkan dirinya. "Kau mau kemana Kyuhyunie, hey!" panggil Donghae, sambil melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan, berlawanan arah dengan rumah mereka.

"Kyuhyunie.. jangan marah begitu, _hyung _bisa jelaskan.."

Kyuhyun berhenti di sela langkahnya dan lalu melirik ke arah Donghae dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Jangan mengikutiku! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu!"

Sakit. Donghae merasa hatinya hancur detik itu juga. Tatapannya menatap Kyuhyun denngan pedih. Namun ditahannya air mata yang akan terjatuh begitu saja. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan sangat sakit akibat tangis tertahan itu. "Kau hanya punya aku, Kyuhyunie.."

Kyuhyun mulai meluluh. Ia tidak lagi berjalan, namun wajahnya berubah semakin mendung dengan kedua pipi dan hidungnya yang mulai memerah, begitupun kedua matanya. "Jangan ikuti aku!" desisnya, namun saat itu juga air di kedua matanya menetes. "Aku akan bilang pada ayah dan ibu, kau sangat jahat!"

"Kyuhyunie.."

"Aku akan menemui mereka!" jerit Kyuhyun, seketika itu pula Donghae telah mendekat dan mendekap tubuhnya erat.

Donghae merapatkan wajah Kyuhyun di dadanya, meredam tangis adiknya disana. "Kemana, hm?" lirihnya sambil memandang udara hampa. "Kemana kau akan menemui mereka, hn? Katakan.." ucap Donghae. Ia tersenyum di antara tetes air yang kini melaju di antara kedua pipinya. "Jika kau bisa menemui mereka, maka bawa _hyung _juga Kyuhyunie.."

Kyuhyun mulai meronta dan menangis keras. Bocah itu memukul-mukul tubuh _hyung_nya sambil terisak keras. Ia menjerit, "ayah! ibu!" dengan sangat keras, mengundang tatapan beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan di sekitar mereka.

Donghae menghela nafasnya yang terasa semakin panas. "Maaf _hyung _berbohong padamu," ucapnya berbisik. "Ayah dan ibu tidak sedang sibuk. Mereka tidak sedang pergi bekerja. Mereka.." Donghae mengambil jeda saat tangis Kyuhyun semakin keras. Ia tepuk punggung kecil itu pelan-pelan. "Mereka sudah tidak ada Kyuhyunie.." lirih Donghae. "Maaf _hyung _harus mengatakan ini padamu.."

Tuntas sudah. Donghae menghela nafasnya, merasa lega telah mengatakan kebenarannya pada Kyuhyun. Kini tidak ada lagi kebohongan meski Kyuhyun menangis histeris dalam dekapannya. Dia juga tidak lagi membohongi dirinya dan mulai percaya bahwa semuanya bukan hanya mimpi seperti yang diharapkannya.

"Ayah dan ibu sudah pergi ke langit.."

**...**

Leeteuk berwajah cemas. "Tapi Donghae pergi dari ruang kesehatan tanpa ijin, bu.. dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja!" ungkapnya. Lalu dia rasakan belaian lembut sang ibu.

"Mungkin Donghae memiliki urusan yang harus dia selesaikan. Ingat Teuki-_ah_.. Donghae sudah sangat terpukul dengan kepergian kedua orang tuanya dengan tiba-tiba. Ini bukan hal yang mudah untuk kita tenangkan. Dia butuh waktu.."

"Tapi aku mencemaskannya!"

Sang ibu tersenyum. "Dia tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam. Dia memiliki Kyuhyun, dan ibu yakin dia tidak akan tega meninggalkan Kyuhyunie seorang diri.." ungkapnya. "Ibu sudah menghubungi ayahmu. Biar ibu yang mencari ke rumah mereka. Jika sudah bertemu, akan ibu beritahu secepatnya."

"Sekalian bawa mereka pulang kemari ibu. Aku terlalu cemas membayangkan mereka hanya berdua di rumah besar itu!"

Tepat setelah kepergian sang ibu, bahkan belum melalui waktu ke sepuluh menit, telpon rumah berdering, memekik di sepanjang ruangan tengah. Leeteuk berjengit kaget dan meraih telpon itu dengan terburu-buru. "Hallo?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Leeteuk menahan nafasnya. Suara kecil di ujung sana seperti menyengat dirinya, terlebih suara kecil itu ia hafal dan suara itu.. terisak ketakutan. "Kyuhyunie.. tenanglah. Katakan kau dimana, huh?"

_"__Aku tidak tahu! Donghae hyung tidak mau bangun!"_

**...**

Leeteuk berlari membabi buta, mencari keberadaan dua saudaranya. Meski bukan saudara kandung, tapi jika mereka adalah anak dari kakak ibunya, berarti mereka adalah saudara dekatnya. Mereka adalah kerabat dekat yang butuh untuk dekapannya saat ini. Tak lupa ia menghubungi ayah dan ibunya, agar membantunya untuk mencari.

Kemungkinan besar Donghae tidak sadarkan diri, menurut penuturan Kyuhyun tadi. Jadi tidak mungkin untuk mencari mereka di taman bermain. Tidak juga di kedai _ice cream _yang sering mereka kunjungipun. Terakhir ia ingat, Kyuhyun mengatakan ia menghubungi rumah dari telpon umum. Benar. Beruntung bocah itu menghafal nomor telpon rumahnya, karena mereka memang kerap kali saling menghubungi.

Leeteuk kemudian mencari ke setiap telpon umum yang ada di kota tersebut. Butuh waktu 4 jam penuh untuk mencari, hingga kemudian ia menghentikan taksi yang ditumpanginya. Ia melihat sosok Kyuhyun di dalam ruang kecil tempat telepon umum, bersama Donghae yang meringkuk di dalamnya.

Tempat itu sedang sepi, dan Leeteuk menganggap wajar jika tidak ada yang menolong mereka, atau sekedar menemukan mereka. "Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan!" bisik Leeteuk penuh kekhawatiran. "Tolong tunggu sebentar, pak.." ucapnya pada sang supir taksi untuk menunggu dirinya.

"Kyuhyunie!"

Kyuhyun mendongak ketika mendapati suara panik Leeteuk yang dihafalnya. Kyuhyun ingin menangis, mengadu sebisa yang ia mampu pada _hyung_nya tersebut, namun ia heran ketika merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Jemarinya meremas erat pakaian sekolah Donghae, lalu ia hanya bisa menangis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Kasihan.

"Baiklah.." tukas Leeteuk. Ia tahu ia tidak atau belum bisa bertanya pada bocah kecil itu. Sebagian besar yang menyebabkan Donghae tumbang seperti ini, ia telah mengetahui sebabnya. "Kyuhyunie pergi ke dalam taksi lebih dulu, ya.. biar _hyung _menggendong Donge _hyung_nya, Oke?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh. Ia memilih diam dan pergi menghampiri taksi di pinggir jalan yang menunggu mereka. Ia dapat menangkap kepanikan Leeteuk yang tengah menggedong _hyung_nya, ke dalam taksi menyusul dirinya. Satu kalimat yang mengisi seluruh ruang kepala Kyuhyun, segera Kyuhyun tanyakan saat taksi sudah melaju membawa mereka.

"Donghae _hyung _baik-baik saja, kan?"

**...**

Donghae melihat ayah dan ibunya. Melihat mereka yang menghampiri dirinya. Duduk di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Dia sendiri merasa tubuhnya kaku, tak mampu untuk bergerak sedikit saja, hanya sekedar ingin melihat mereka dengan seksama. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali merasakan belaian mereka.

"Bu.." panggilnya pada sang ibu.

Bayangan keduanya semakin jelas, namun tak lama kembal memudar seperti cahaya yang perlahan menghilang. Donghae mengernyit keheranan, terutama ketika melihat bayangan kedua orang tuanya menghilang, berganti dengan foto Leeteuk yang dilihatnya di dinding. "_Hyung?"_

Yang dipanggil masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia terbangun dan terusik ketika Donghae menggerakkan jemarinya perlahan.

"Kau bangun, Hae? Bagaimana, kau merasa baikan?"

Donghae masih nampak linglung. "Aku dimana?"

Ada helaan nafas dari Leeteuk. "Kau dirumahku. Maaf.. terpaksa aku membawamu kemari, Hae.. Kau dan Kyuhyun harus segera pindah kemari, mengerti? Ayah dan ibuku, juga Kyuhyun sedang mengemasi barang kalian.."

"Kyu- Kyuhyun?!"

Donghae memekik terkejut sambil terbangun tiba-tiba. "Oh, dimana dia?!" erang Donghae, masih tidak mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun telah aman sekarang.

"Tenanglah.. dia baik-baik saja, Hae. Kau hanya membuatnya menangis seharian kemarin," dengus Leeteuk. "Kenapa tidak mengatakan padaku jika harus menjemput Kyuhyun dan mamaksakan dirimu sendiri untuk melarikan diri dari ruang kesehatan? Kau tahu, aku cemas seperti kesetanan!"

"_Hyung_.." Donghae menatap Leeteuk dengan segenap kesedihannya.

Leeteuk segera mengusak rambut Donghae. "Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk tidak bersedih. Jangankan kau, aku saja bersedih atas meninggalnya mereka. Kau menyembunyikan kesedihan itu hanya karena tidak ingin Kyuhyun bersedih. Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti betapa beratnya menjadi dirimu.."

Tes.

Donghae menangis lagi, mengalirkan tetesan air di wajah pucatnya.

"Tapi kau tidak harus menanggungnya sendirian, Hae. Bagilah denganku, hn? Masih ada kami disini, keluargamu. Kau.. tidak sendirian.."

Segera, Donghae mengusap air matanya lalu mencoba tersenyum pada sang _hyung_. "Maafkan aku, _hyungie_.. aku hanya terkejut dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semua terasa cepat dan aku sempat tidak percaya jika mereka pergi meninggalkan kami.."

Leeteuk memeluk Donghae. "Aku tahu kau akan lebih kuat dari ini, karena Kyuhyun. Karena ada keinginan untuk melindungi Kyuhyun melebihi apapun, melebihi siapapun. Kau harus lebih berani, Donghae-_ya_.."

**...**

"Ya Tuhan, kumohon bangunkan Donge _hyung_. Aku bersalah padanya. Aku tidak membencinya, sungguh. Jangan kau ambil dia seperti kau mengambil ayah dan ibuku. Aku tidak akan memarahinya lagi, aku tidak akan memukulnya lagi. Aku berjanji.."

Kyuhyun merapatkan dua telapak tangannya, memejamkan kedua mata di samping Donghae yang masih tertidur di ranjang. Anak kecil ini berdoa setulus hatinya. Sejenak ia membuka matanya dan masih menemukan Donghae memejamkan kedua matanya. "Oh, Tuhan! Oh, Tuhan, kau mendengarku?" bisiknya, tidak terima jika Tuhan tidak langsung mengabulkan do'anya.

"Aku mohon.. aku mohon.. kau boleh mengambil semua kartu mainanku asal Donghe _hyung _bangun sekarang!"

"Kau boleh mengambil sosisku di dalam lemari es jika kau mau. Kau juga boleh mengambil semua piala juaraku. Ada banyak di lemari. Tapi jangan kau ambil semuanya, eh? Semuanya juga boleh.."

Donghae tertawa kecil dalam tidurnya.

"Aku juga.. tidak akan menangis karena ayah dan ibu sudah tidak ada. Aku tidak akan menyusahkan _hyung_ku lagi. Aku akan membuat susu sendirian. Aku akan bangun sendirian. Aku akan menyetrika sendiri dan melakukan semuanya sendirian. Aku juga.."

"..tidak akan bertanya lagi, kapan ayah dan ibu akan pulang.."

Donghae hampir menetaskan tangisnya lagi. Segera ia hapus air matanya, dan dengan cepat ia terbangun, lalu menangkup kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang merapat. "Tuhan sudah mengabulkannya sejak sebelum kau menjanjikan ini dan itu, Kyuhyunie.."

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya lalu menahan senyumnya. "Kau bangun?! Kau bangun!" teriaknya sambil menubruk tubuh Donghae, sehingga mereka terjatuh di atas tempat tidur. Setelahnya Kyuhyun menangis keras penuh kelegaan, dan.. mhh.. dan melupakan janjinya kepada Tuhan.

**...**

Terpampang dua wajah yang akan selalu diingat dan dirindukan, baik itu oleh Kyuhyun dan juga Donghae. Ayah dan ibu mereka, yang hanya tertinggal melalui kenangan manis di dalam selembar foto tersebut. Hanya tertinggal abu di dalam tempatnya masing-masing, dihiasi bunga di sampingnya.

Mereka seperti sedang bercermin disana, lalu memberi hormat kepada menidiang orang tuanya, yang baru saja meninggal seminggu yang lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan. Satu kenyataan yang kini Donghae yakin, itu bukanlah sekedar mimpi. Dan ia sudah merelakan semua yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun juga mengerti, mengapa teman-temannya menyambut dirinya dengan penuh kesedihan di hari senin kemarin. Mengapa Ryeowook menangis untuknya. Besok ia sudah akan kembali sekolah dan berterima kasih kepada mereka, lalu berkata untuk tidak terlalu cemas.. karena..

Kyuhyun mendongak untuk melirik Donghae di sampingnya, yang sedang menggenggam erat jemarinya. Alasannya karena masih ada saudaranya. Masih ada seorang _hyung _yang menjaganya. Ia tersenyum..

Donghae berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut Kyuhyun. Bibirnya berkata "kenapa?" tanpa suara, tapi Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan gelengan. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya di lengan Donghae, bentuk syukurnya karena memiliki _hyung _seperti Donghae.

_"__Hyung tidak perlu meminta maaf, karena hyung berbohong untuk melindungiku. Tapi lain kali tidak boleh berbohong lagi, ingat apa kata ibu!"_

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY- SORRY**

**[KyuHae Brothership - Oneshot Family]**

**,**

"Ibubilang jangan biasakan membuka pintu dengan kakimu!"

"Maaf"

...

"Hentikan! Ibu baru saja mengepel lantainya. Jangan lari-lari di dalam rumah!"

"Maaf"

...

"Kau menghapus semua data di dalam komputer ayahmu!"

"Maaf"

...

"Sampai kapan kau akan meminta maaf lalu melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan lain, huh?"

**..**

**..**

**..**

Tapak kaki memenuhi lantai yang bahkan masih menyisakan embun-embun basah di atasnya. Tapak kaki itu membekas, membuat seseorang dibuat lelah, pasalnya "ibu sudah mengepelnya berulang kali. Kyuhyunie bisakah kau duduk sebentar dan jangan injak lantai hingga dia mengering?"

Kyuhyun segera berjinjit, sebagai ungkapan maafnya. Mengerti bahwa tapak kakinya mengganggu pekerjaan sang ibu. Ia melangkah berjinjit menuju sofa sambil tersenyum canggung pada ibundanya. "Maaf ya bu, Kyuhyunie lupa.."

Sang ibu tersenyum maklum, namun ada rasa mengejek dari wajahnya. "Dan jangan berdiri di sofa itu!" peringatnya kemudian. Pasalnya Kyuhyun berjalan di atas satu sofa hingga menuju sofa lainnya. Setelah mendengar penuturan sang ibu ia segera membanting tubuhnya agar terduduk di atas sofa.

"Aku hanya mengambil _remote _tv bu," ketusnya sedikit kesal bercampur nada malas. Ia lalu menghidupkan televisi dan meringkukkan dirinya di atas sofa, menghadap ke layar. Dia merasa sedikit sebal, setelah mendapat peringatan 2 kali dalam kurun waktu yang hampir sama. Kyuhyun tidak suka itu!

"Wah.. ibu sedang mengepel, ya? Maaf aku tidak tahu.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Donghae-_ya_.. sebelah kiri sudah kering.."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Donghae _hyung _boleh menginjak lantainya, aku tidak boleh!" sungutnya, di dalam lengannya yang ia jadikan bantalan itu. Dengan sedikit kasar ia memijit _remote _lalu memindahkan saluran televisi dengan tidak terarah. Sesungguhnya rasa kesalnya mengalahkan rasa ingin menontonnya. Terlebih..

"Kau sedang menonton apa?"

Segera Kyuhyun mendengus ketika tiba-tiba mendapati Donghae di sampingnya dengan roti di dalam piring kecil di tangannya. Ia melirik kecil. "Kau ini malas sekali! Baru bangun, huh? Dan ada apa dengan piyamamu itu? Kau belum mandi?!" omel Kyuhyun. Ia memandang Donghae tidak suka, tapi berani mencubit sedikit roti milik Donghae dan memakannya. Mungkin mencicipi?

Atau..

"Jangan bilang ibu, ya!" ... atau dia sedang mencurinya? Tsk.

Donghae melongo, tidak lama dan lalu memasang wajah tak pedulinya. Entah terlalu polos atau memang terlalu bodoh. Ia segera memakan sisa roti panggangnya sebelum Kyuhyun menghabiskannya lebih dulu. "Aku tidak akan bilang ibu, tapi pindahkan _chanel_nya! Aku ingin menonton Pororo!"

"Itu kekanak-kanakan, Donghae!"

Lagi Donghae memandang Kyuhyun. "Lalu film kartun mana yang tidak kekanak-kanakan?" tanyanya dalam nada datar. "Atau kau mau menonton film dewasa, dan aku akan beritahu ibu sekarang juga bahwa kau menonhnnfff-"

"Jangan keras-keras!" bisik Kyuhyun geram tepat di telinga Donghae sambil membungkam mulut saudaranya itu.

Donghae menghempas jemari Kyuhyun dari mulutnya. "Ibu bilang kita tidak boleh menonton film dewasa, Kyuhyunie!" cicit Donghae, gemas tapi tidak berani mengatakannya secara gamblang, karena beberapa hari lalu Kyuhyun telah memperingatinya untuk 'tidak bilang-bilang pada siapapun' tentunya dengan sedikit ancaman.

"Umur 10 tahun itu sudah dewasa," ucap Kyuhyun. Lalu ia tunjukan kesepuluh jemarinya di hadapan wajah Donghae. "Lihat! Umur kita sudah ada sebanyak jari-jari ini! Artinya kita sudah dewasa.."

Kening Donghae mengerut. Memandang Kyuhyun lekat, tidak percaya dengan penuturan saudaranya tersebut. "Kau bohong!" dengusnya. "Dewasa itu seperti ayah dan ibu, Kyuhyunie! Seperti ibu guru di sekolah juga! Orang-orang yang setinggi mereka, itu sama dewasa!" jelas Donghae.

Kyuhyun berdecak, "mereka itu sudah tua! Kita dewasa!"

"Yang benar?" tanya Donghae, merasa kurang yakin sambil turun dari sofa.

"Aku serius," yakin Kyuhyun.

"Aku tanya ibu saja.." putus Donghae, lalu melangkah menuju dapur dimana ibunda mereka berada. Eh? Di waktu yang sama, si nakal Kyuhyun melotot kemana Donghae melangkah pergi. Ia menepuk jidatnya dengan telapak tangan ketika di dengarnya suara membahana dari arah dapur. Suara sang ibu yang meneriaki namanya.

"Kyuhyunie! Berhenti membodohi saudaramu sendiri!"

Kyuhyun membalas, "maaf bu," tanpa rasa berdosa..

**...**

Satu hal yang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti adalah, "kenapa semua barangku berbeda dengan kalian?! Gelas milik Donghae _hyung _bahkan terbuat dari bahan kaca, kenapa punyaku begini? Barang plastik dengan motif sapi-sapi yang jelek. Aku tidak suka!"

Donghae menyudahi kegiatan meminum susunya dengan jejak putih di salah satu sudut bibirnya. Ia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. "Punya Kyuhyunie lebih bagus dari punyaku. Kenapa Kyuhyunie marah-marah?"

Kyuhyun melempar sumpit yang sedang dipakainya. "Yang benar saja, Donghae!" marahnya.

"Panggil dia _hyung! _Apa jika sedang marah kau bahkan melupakan keberadaan kami, orang tuamu?!" peringat sang ayah dari kursi yang paling ujung. "Dimana sopan santunmu, Kyuhyun?! Kami tidak mengajarimu untuk berbuat tidak sopan seperti itu!"

Kyuhyun terpaksa meredam marahnya. Ia memang paling takut pada ayahnya. Sosok yang paling disegani semua orang, memang. Matanya bergerak melihat sang ibunda yang masih asik menuangkan air di gelas milik ayahnya. Tak ada reaksi dari wanita tersebut, sama sekali.

"Kalian sama saja, aku tidak mau makan!"

Donghae hanya memainkan sendoknya sambil tersenyum hambar. Sang ayah berusaha meneriaki Kyuhyun, tapi itu tidak berhasil memanggil kembali Kyuhyun yang sudah terlanjur masuk dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Aku sudah merasa sangat dibuat pusing oleh kelakuan anakmu yang satu itu!"

Donghae melanjutkan makannya dengan rapih, meski ia juga mendengar dan menyimak percakapan kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Dia juga anakmu, _yeobo.._"

"Oke! Tapi mengapa ia sangat berbeda dengan _hyung_nya? Apa ada yang salah dengan cara mendidik kita padanya? Apakah perlakuan kita berbeda antara padanya dan pada Donghae?! Seingatku tidak.."

"Dia cemburu yah, bu.." tukas Donghae. Dalam diamnya, dia mengerti. Dalam tenangnya dia berfikir. "Coba samakan segalanya antara aku dan dia. Dia berkata padaku, kalian lebih menyayangi aku dibanding dirinya. Sungguh dia berkata begitu sambil memukul kepalaku, kemarin.."

"Apa?!"

Mendengar Kyuhyun memukul kepala _hyung_nya, tentu mereka terkejut. Berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi wajah Donghae saat menceritakannya. Tenang. "Aku tidak sakit. Hanya saja dia benar. Berikan dia gelas sepertiku besok, bu.."

**...**

Di kegiatan malam berikutnya, Kyuhyun terheran-heran sambil sedikit malu. Karena tersedia dua gelas bermotif mobil-mobil kecil. Satu dia tahu, itu milik Donghae. Satunya dia tidak tahu milik siapa dan hanya memandanginya saja, hingga datang sang ibu mengusak rambutnya sayang. "Kenapa hanya memandangnya? Kau masih tidak suka motifnya? Atau.. sejak kapan kau tidak suka susu coklat di dalamnya?"

"Umh.. ini benar untukku?"

Kyuhyun melihat Donghae mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya. Dengan ragu ia meraih gelas berbahan pecah belah itu. Satu hal yang dia cita-citakan untuk memilikinya. Dihirupnya susu coklat di dalamnya, lalu ia melirik Donghae dengan wajah bodoh.

"Susunya untuk diminum dimulut! Bukan dihisap di hidung, Kyuhyunie!" peringat Donghae.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Donghae _pabbo! _Kau pikir aku akan meminumnya lewat hid- aw!"

Sudah tertangkap basah. Maka telapak tangan sang ibunda yang sempat mengusap rambutnya penuh sayang itu, berubah menjadi satu pukulan disana. Salahkan mulut usil Kyuhyun yang selalu tidak tahan untuk mengatai _hyung_nya sendiri. Padahal Donghae berbaik hati memperingati dirinya untuk meminum susu di mulut, bukan di hidung. Iyakan sajalah Kyuhyunie..!

Saatnya mencuci piring adalah hal yang paling disukai oleh Donghae. Aneh mengingat dirinya ini seorang anak laki-laki, bukan perempuan. Tapi ini dia yang menjadi satu kebanggaan dirinya, terutama dihadapan kedua orang tua mereka. Mendapat predikat 'seorang yang rajin' bukankah sangat menyenangkan?

Dan jangan salah jika Kyuhyun selalu mengekor tiap harinya. Kebiasaan untuk mencuci piring sendiri sudah melekat pada diri kedua anak tersebut. Disamping, Kyuhyun tak ingin Donghae mendapat predikat rajin itu sendirian, meskipun kata rajin untuk dirinya terhapus oleh kelakuan nakalnya sendiri.

Tapi kali ini berbeda..

"Kyuhyunie biarkan ibu saja yang mencuci piringmu. Kau cuci tangan saja dan kerjakan PR-mu, ya?" ucap si ibu tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun, berwajah kecewa sambil masih menenteng piring dan gelas barunya.

Donghae segera berinisiatif. "Biar aku saja yang cucikan," tuturnya, berharap Kyuhyun akan senang karenanya.

Segera Kyuhyun merenggut. "Tidak boleh! Aku saja. Kau cuci punyamu sendiri!" sungutnya.

Sang ibu mulai resah ketika Donghae bersikeras memaksa untuk mencucikan piring Kyuhyun. Mungkin salahnya yang tiba-tiba berkata agar Kyuhyun tidak mencuci piring. Tapi dia memiliki alasan, bukan berkata sejadinya.

"Tidak usah, Donghae sayang. Kyuhyunie bisa mencucinya sendirian!" cibir Kyuhyun. Ia berlalu melewati Donghae. Menggapai kursi karena bak cuci piring masih terlalu tinggi untuk mereka gapai. Ia hidupkan kran airnya. Melumuri piring dan gelasnya dengan sabun, terlalu banyak hingga sangat licin dan..

PRANG.

Baik ibu dan Donghae, keduanya menutup mata mereka, terkejut. Gelas baru milik Kyuhyun terjatuh ke lantai dan pecah menjadi beberapa bagian kecil yang banyak dan berserakan di lantai. Kyuhyun sendiri memekik kaget. Satu karena itu gelas barunya. Kedua karena ia takut pada ibunya yang akan marah. Oh tidak!

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun buru-buru turun ke lantai dan sontak telapak kaki itu menginjak pecahan beling. "Aw!" ia meringis karenanya.

"Kyuhyunie kenapa kau turun dari kursinya, sayang..!"

Pekik sang ibu. Ia memanggil suaminya kemudian. "Ayah bawa Kyuhyun ke dalam dan obati luka di kakinya. Biar Donghae yang membantu ibu membersihkan pecahan kacanya.."

Kyuhyun melirik sekitarnya, tidak peduli pada lukanya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa sakit, padahal ada lumayan banyak darah yang keluar. Ia hanya memandang lirih pada gelas barunya. Memandang sang ibu yang sibuk mengambil sapu dan mengambil sarung tangan untuk dipakai Donghae. Mungkin tak ingin pula tangan Donghae terluka.

Tak terasa ia sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah bersama ayahnya. Sang ayah yang pergi sejenak dan kembali dengan obat dan plester untuknya. "Itulah mengapa ibumu belum memberikan kalian gelas yang sama. Milikmu harus yang tahan pecah, karena tanganmu ini, belum cukup mampu untuk menjaganya.."

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam. "Aku ceroboh ya?"

"Tidak. Kubilang kau belum mampu, tapi lain waktu kau bisa. Kami hanya menjagamu, itu saja.."

Kyuhyun mendongak lalu memeluk ayahnya. "Maaf.." ucapnya sedikit tulus, tidak seperti biasanya.

**...**

Di sekolah, Kyuhyun masih saja menjaga jarak dengan saudaranya. Tidak menjawab ketika Donghae bertanya. Tidak menoleh ketika Donghae memanggil. Sama sekali tidak menyapa.

Donghae yang merasa terabaikan menjadi marah. Maka di jam istirahat, ia membawa Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya. Menyeret anak itu dengan maksud "berbicara sebagai orang dewasa,"-katanya di dekat loker penyimpanan sepatu mereka. Donghae menyilang tangan di dadanya.

"Kenapa Kau marah padaku?!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Tidak juga," dan bermaksud berlalu pergi. Namun Donghae menarik bahunya dan menahan langkahnya.

"Kau marah!"

Kyuhyun kesal didesak sedemikian rupa. Ia menatap Donghae dengan tatapan marahnya. Apalagi Donghae sempat menarik tubuhnya. "Iya aku marah! Aku marah karena kau selalu melebihi aku! Kau selalu berhati-hati, aku tidak! Kau tidak pernah dimarahi ayah dan ibu! Kau selalu disebut anak yang baik, aku tidak! Apa bedanya anak baik dan anak nakal, huh?! Aku juga mendapat juara pertama di kelas sama sepertimu! Kenapa hanya kau yang mendapat gelas itu, sedang aku harus memecahkannya sendiri!" teriak Kyuhyun, memecahkan keheningan di lorong tersebut.

Donghae memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Sepanjang sejarah hidup mereka, pertemuan mereka yang baru menginjak sepuluh tahun ini, terhitung sejak Kyuhyun lahir, mereka tidak pernah bertengkar sehebat ini. Bukan bertengkar, maksudnya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah berteriak sekeras itu. Itu melukai Donghae seketika.

Anak yang lebih tua itu segera menunjukan lukanya. Wajahnya memerah, bersamaan dengan ujung hidung dan kedua matanya. Air matapun turut tertimbun di kedua sudut mata Donghae.

Kyuhyun sedikit gugup. "Da- dasar cengeng! Aku yang kesal, kenapa _hyung _yang menangis!" umpatnya sambil memperhalus ucapannya, berharap Donghae mengurungkan tangisnya.

Donghae mengusap wajah dengan lengannya. Anak itu sudah menangis perlahan-lahan. "Kyuhyunie membenciku!"

Ah! Kyuhyun menangkup wajah dengan telapak tangannya. Geram. "Tidak, bukan begitu Donghae! Aku hanya sedang kesal, ish!" decaknya lalu berbalik untuk membelakangi Donghae. Ia meninggalkan Donghae dan mencoba mengabaikan Donghae yang nyatanya, menangis karena dirinya. Tidak ada kata penghibur selain..

"awas jangan bilang pada ibu!" kata ancaman yang Kyuhyun berikan. Bukan. Bukan karena ia jahat pada saudaranya sendiri, tapi inilah dirinya dengan segala sifat buruknya. Tidak ada yang membahayakan..

**...**

"Kyuhyun ayo lanjutkan bermain bolanya!"

Seseorang berteriak dari arah lapangan ketika Kyuhyun berjalan lesu di sekitarnya. Di saat yang sama, ada bola menggelinding di sekitar kakinya. Kyuhyun sedang tidak ingin bermain. Kyuhyun sedang merasa perasaannya tidak baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun malas bermain bersama teman-temannya, dan Kyuhyun sedang kesal. Jadi menurutnya tidaklah salah ketika dia menendang bola itu ke segala arah, jauh hingga jatuh di tengah kolam sekolah.

"YA! Kenapa kau tendang bolanya kesana, hah?!"

Salah satu teman, mungkin pemilik bola itu menjadi marah dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kau menendang bolanya dan itu jatuh ke kolam ikan, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menarik satu ujung bibirnya, tersenyum sinis. "Bolanya kan tidak hilang kemana-mana, kenapa kau marah?!" tantangnya.

Si pemilik bola mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh ke belakang. "Kau harus mengambilnya lagi!"

"Tidak mau!" tolak Kyuhyun dengan bengis sambil terbangun dan menepuk bokongnya yang terkena basahan rumput.

"Kau harus mengambilnya, atau aku adukan pada ibu guru!"

"Aku tidak takut!" teriak Kyuhyun. Semua siswa yang berada di lapangan menjadi berkumpul di sekitar mereka, tapi tidak ada yang berbaur, atau sekedar melerai perkelahian tersebut. Masih sebatas adu mulut antara kata "ambil" dan "tidak mau!".

Tiba-tiba si pemilik bola menjambak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun balas memukulnya telak. Perkelahian fisikpun tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Mereka berkelahi, saling menjambak dan mendorong. Mungkin mereka belum tahu bagaimana caranya berkelahi dengan kepalan tangan. Itu akan lebih parah lagi, beruntung mereka hanya anak-anak yang masih bodoh dalam hal berkelahi.

Di samping itu, Donghae yang masih menangis, menjadi urung melihat pertengkaran di sisi lapangan olahraga. Segera ia hapus air matanya, ia simpan tangisnya kemudian menghampiri tempat perkelahian itu. Sedikit banyak ia bisa menebak siapa yang berkelahi, terutama setelah melihat sepatu Kyuhyun yang telah tanggal dan terinjak oleh siswa-siswa yang berkumpul untuk melihat perkelahian itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Donghae, pada salah satu temannya.

"Kyuhyun menendang bola milik Eunhyukie ke kolam ikan!"

**...**

Selang beberapa waktu, perkelahian dan adu mulut masih saja terjadi. Mungkin guru mereka sedang dalam perjalanan. Tapi Donghae tidak bisa menunggu, sehingga itulah mengapa sekarang seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup, dengan sebuah bola di tangannya. "Hentikan!" teriaknya pada kerumunan itu.

"KYUHYUNIE HENTIKAN!"

Kerumunan itu berhenti dari riuhnya. Mereka memberikan ruang untuk Kyuhyun agar melihat siapa yang meneriaki namanya. Hello.. semua siswa mengetahui yang mana Kyuhyun, si anak nakal itu.

Nafas Kyuhyun masih memburu penuh amarah. Rambutnya berantakan dan ada beberapa bercak luka cakar di wajahnya. Ia memandang Donghae semakin beringas ketika didapatinya Donghae basah kuyup. Diduganya Donghae yang mengambil bola itu ke kolam.

"Aku sudah mengambilkan bolanya untukmu, Hyuk. Maafkan Kyuhyun. Jangan berkelahi lagi.."

Eunhyuk meluluh, sayang Kyuhyun tidak dan menjadi semakin marah. Marah pada Donghae, ini lebih parah. Ia mendekat ke arah Donghae. "Kenapa _hyung _ambil bolanya!" teriaknya murka.

"Tapi kau bersalah padanya," tutur Donghae sehalus mungkin. "Tidak apa-apa Kyuhyunie.."

BUG.

Kyuhyun kembali menendang bola itu lebih jauh, meremukan hati Donghae yang sudah bersusah payah mengambilkan itu untuknya. Tapi Kyuhyun salah menangkap maksudnya. "KENAPA KAU MEMBELA SI BODOH EUNHYUK ITU DARIPADA AKU!" raungnya kemudian.

Tangis yang tadi Donghae simpan itu menjadi hadir kembali. Donghae terisak sambil memandang sedih pada Kyuhyun. "KYUHYUN NAKAL! KAU BODOH SEKALI!" teriaknya mengalahkan teriakan Kyuhyun yang pertama. Donghae menangis keras hingga guru mereka berdatangan dan menganggap yang berkelahi itu adalah Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Mereka lalu sibuk meredakan tangis Donghae dan membujuk Kyuhyun untuk diobati. Semua sibuk karenaya hari itu.

**...**

Keesokan paginya..

Kyuhyun mengendap masuk ke kamar Donghae sesuai perintah ayah dan ibunya yang sedang berkumpul di dalam sana. Ia sudah berbalut seragam sekolah, lengkap dengan balutan kaos kaki dan juga tas yang sudah digendongnya.

"Kemari Kyuhyunie.." titah sang ayah, lalu menggeser kursi kecil untuk Kyuhyun. "Duduk disini.."

Kyuhyun patuh. Ia menghampiri ayahnya sambil menunduk dan duduk dalam diam. Ia melihat sang ayah yang menyodorkan sebuah surat padanya. "Berikan ini pada wali kelas Donghae, dan katakan Donghae tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, ya?"

Anggukan patuh diberikan Kyuhyun dan ia raih suratnya. Mulutnya masih bungkam, tidak aktif seperti biasa.

"Ada apa, hm? Kenapa kau menjadi diam seperti ini?" tanya sang ibu yang sedang terduduk di sisi ranjang Donghae. Kyuhyun melirik Donghae yang masih tertidur dalam balutan selimut. Ia mengiba mendapati _hyung_nya jatuh sakit karena kebasahan kemarin.

Tiba-tiba telapak tangan si ayah mengapit wajahnya dan membuat wajahnya mendongak. "Aigoo.. lukamu lebih banyak dari _hyung_mu.." decaknya saat melihat beberapa bercak cakaran di wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Donghae baik-baik saja. Sudah ayah katakan, dia melakukan itu untukmu dan kami tidak marah karena itu. Dia menyayangimu Kyuhyunie. Kau tidak boleh lagi salah mengartikan kasih sayang yang kami berikan untukmu, ya?"

Ajaib ketika air mata tergenang di kedua sudut mata Kyuhyun. Anak ini memang jarang sekali menangis terutama merasa bersalah seperti itu. Tapi kali ini dia terisak pelan. Dia mengangguk kecil lalu bergumam "maaf" dan itu terdengar tulus. Benar-benar tulus, sangat bisa dipastikan, sungguh..

"Maafkan aku yah, bu.. aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi.."

**...**

PUK.

Kyuhyun mendongak ketika dirasakannya sebuah beban di atas kepalanya. Tidak begitu berat. Dan ketika ia lihat, ternyata Donghae sedang menumpukan gelas bermotif mobil-mobil kecil di atas kepalanya.

"Mau mencucikan ini untukku?"

Kyuhyun tidak banyak berkata. Ia raih gelas bermotif itu lalu mencucinya. Tidak perlu lagi kursi, karena tingginya sudah bisa meraih bak cuci piring sekarang. Sejenak ia melihat motif mobil-mobil kecil itu lalu mencibir pelan. "Masih memakai gelas anak-anak ini, huh?!"

Tiba-tiba Donghae sudah di sampingnya dan menyenggol tubuhnya. "Hya! Sudah sejak 9 tahun lalu kau bahkan tidak bicara padaku! Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu, bukan sebaliknya.."

"Diamlah, jangan ganggu aku!"

Donghae memekik pelan. "Kau tidak seperti sedang bicara pada saudaramu, Kyuhyunie.."

"Jangan ganggu aku, _hyung_.."

Donghae belum ingin menyerah. Memang setelah kejadian waktu itu, Kyuhyun menjadi menjaga jarak dengannya, entah mengapa. Donghae juga tak berniat mengajaknya bicara lebih dulu hingga hari ini tiba dan mereka nampak sedikit berbincang setelah Donghae menghilangkan egoisnya untuk berbicara lebih dulu.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh? Ini terlihat seperti kita yang berubah. Apa aku nampak sedikit nakal sekarang?"

"Omong kosong!" decak Kyuhyun, sebal melihat Donghae mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kyuhyunie ayo berangkat sekolah bersama-sama.."

"Jangan, aku tidak mau!"

Donghae sedikit kecewa. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Kyuhyun bersikap dingin padanya. Ia garuk bagian kepala belakangnya dan menyudahi percakapan mereka. Ia lihat tangan kirinya yang masih terbalut perban karena terluka beberapa hari lalu. Ayah dan ibu mereka sedang pergi ke luar kota. Donghae bingung menatap kunci mobilnya. Ia fikir ia tidak bisa mengendarai mobilnya dengan cedera di tangan itu. Tapi..

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun meraih kunci itu dan berlalu darinya. "Eh?" Donghae semakin kaget ketika melihat Kyuhyun berada di dalam mobil mereka dan sedang menunggunya. Donghae tersenyum seketika dan menaiki mobil mereka. "Kupikir kau akan naik bis seperti biasa," ujarnya.

"Kau ingin menyetir sendirian dengan tangan seperti itu?" dengus Kyuhyun.

Donghae hanya tersenyum, berusaha menahan rasa bahagia yang melompat-lompat di dalam dadanya. Kyuhyun kembali bicara padanya. Namun satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran, lalu ia tanyakan ketika dalam perjalanan. "Kyuhyunie.. kenapa kau menjaga jarak denganku selama ini?"

"Maaf.. aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu terluka.. seperti waktu itu.."

"Maaf"

"Maafkan aku"

**END**

**Ini singkat dan mungkin terlalu cepat. Gtau kepengen aja buat yang ringan dan cepat dibuat. Maaf ya teman-teman! :D terima kasih juga buat yang masih mau baca brothership suju "ala-ala" saya bersama Donghae. Hhaaaa~ Ini bukan sequel lho ya, ini lain cerita dengan tema yang sama. Saya sangat suka sama kata "maaf~" :3**


End file.
